yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirei Yuri RETIRED
Imvu nameEdit KimiKatsu NameEdit Kirei Yuri AgeEdit 48 HeightEdit 5'6" Blood typeEdit O Neg. WeightEdit 145.5 Lbs Clan & RankEdit Clan: Utsukushii Rank: Chairman OccupationEdit Strip Club/ Brothel/ Office Owner Cuties Fighting stlyeEdit Aikido, Karate Tae Kwon Do T'ai-Chi Ch'Uan BackgroundEdit Kirei Yuri Grew up in the Utsukushii clan, much like most of the other members. Her mother was a close friend of the late chairman whom was infertile, which is how she claimed her spot as chairman now. Just before she turned 12, she was introduced to proper make up application and the basics to dressing properly in the club. First, it was just cutesy little skirts and tank tops, nothing major due to her small chest. She was often scolded for wearing pants, tennis shoes, regular t-shirts, and anything too 'casual' in the club. At this ripe age, she also recieved her first tattoo which were the small black stars that formed a sort of cuff around her slim wrists and upper biceps which made her pale skin look much paler than before her new markings. As she got older, she was scolded for wearing such 'casual' clothing ANYWHERE outside of the house and around any company. At 15, when she filled out a bit more, she recieved her chest tattoo which consisted of a few whispy, dark black lines with several black lined stars strategically placed to draw the curious eyes of a man or sexually cnfused woman. When she hit the age of 17, she had a record of soliciting sex for money and robbing unsuspecting joes, which made her mother and some of the others rather proud. They ended up paying for her next tattoos, two lnes of dark black outlined stars, one going down each side of her abs with small stars around the larger ones. With all of the exposure to sexual activities and discussion, she was still a teen. She absolutely loved to laugh and smile, loved to draw and write, she had no musical prefferance at all (She liked several genre's), and she still had those little crushes every now and then that would cause her to swoon and scribble notes in an old, beat up school notebook. Two years later, she abandoned any hopes of marrying and any thoughts of true love as her sexual encounters became more frequent. She eventually made enough money to move into a 1 room, 1 bath studio apartment that was only a block away from the strip club she practically grew up in. As she began to make more money, she started changing up her style. She traded in her long, jet black locks for much shorter light pink ones that were much thicker and softer which she touched up every few months at a popular salon about 15 minutes away from the strip club by car. A day or two after her 19'th birthday, her mother gave her money to go out and get herself yet another tattoo. She chose one for her back. Two, dark, black outlined angel wings with slightly ruffled, realistic feathers. After another few days, she recieved a tattoo that traveled up her leg from her ankle to her mid-thigh. This was a bit girlier than the others since it was a heavily detailed, black rose and thorned stem with a small butterfly hovering just over the petals. On Kirei's 20'th birthday, she was named chairman of the Utsukushii Clan and owner of the strip club her mom's friend once owned which she then renamed to Kirei's Cuties. In this place, she runs her strip club, trains her girls to defend themselves and fight back and even to kill in the back room, and has an office just upstairs that has glass walls so she can look out and down at her girls and keep an eye on everything and everyone. As the years passed, her strip club saw many customers willing to pay for a dance and a peek at her girls' perky breasts. That's not to say, however, that she never got down there on the pole or stage herself to have a little fun and rake in some profit. After all, her size 38 C's and well rounded rump along with perfectly toned muscle and flat abs did grab a lot of attention when she wore provocative clothing or wore none at all. On her 22nd birthday, the day of her mother's disapearance, she was left the Tanto dagger her mother kept. The double edged blade itself was 12 inches. Her name was engraved into the handle and it's slender, silk covered sheath. Now, at the age of 24, Kirei is living in much larger duplex a few blocks away from her old apartment and her strip club is bringing in a steady flow of cash that gives her more than enough to pay for bills, pay her girls, pay for advertising, and use for her pleasure. Kirei usually walks to work when the weather is decent. If it's too cold or considered 'ugly' out, she will drive her black Dodge Durango. She usually drives this vehicle when her destination is a long enough hike away. She has also treated herself to a piercing at the bridge of her nose slightly between her eyes, a 'barbel' with light pink balls that matched her hair, and a silver nose ring in her right nostril. Nearly a month after her 24th birthday was celebrated, there was a ruckus in the laundry room of her duplex. She took her Tanto off of her bed side table as she sat up out of bed and wasted no time getting down the stair cases that led to the laundry room. Through the darkness, Kirei watched as a light basket of clothing fell off of the washer and onto the floor. After straining to reach through the open doorway and place her delicate fingers on the light switch, she flicked the single, over head light on. The room filled with light immediately. The pile of clothes that had spilled from the basket seemed to move and breathe on its own. This made Kirei's eyes widen in an animated manner. She gripped the handle of her Tanto with both of her dainty hands and raised it just above her head. Just as she stepped closer and started to bring the blade down in a downward stabbing motion, a head popped up out of the pile of clothing. The head of a small german shepard pup. The fur was mostly black with some white accents around the stomach areaand back paws. Kirei halted her assult and just looked at the pup as it stumbled out of her dirty laundry. It was small. The little was short an a bit fuffy and it wagged wildly. As the pup climbed out of her laundry, she realized one of her darker colored thongs was hooked around the odd pooches tail. She couldn't help but giggle. He now goes by he name Beavis, or B for short. He sleeps at the foot of her king sized bed and goes just about everywhere with Kirei. Weapon of choiceEdit Whatever she can get her hands on Tanto Dagger (Double Edged, 12 inches.) Beavis {Read Background.} Statbook/Rap Sheet SexEdit Female RelationshipEdit Single PersonalityEdit Kirei is pretty out there with people she knows and is willing to share whatever's on her mind with friends. Strangers are another story. She's much more cautious and less willing to share things that she feels only her small circle of friends should know. She's loyal to those who show her respect and loyalty back. A strong believer in the 'Golden Rule'... Most of the time. Though when she's angry, whomever caused it would feel her rath, she doesn't generally stay mad long and loves to smile and laugh more than scowl and grumble on and on about nonsense. However, she can still be quite cold hearted. 'ROLEPLAY SELECTION' Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds Kirei's Club: Introduction of Huaidan Kirei Yuri Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2 Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 16:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Chairmen Tasanagi Category:OYabun Category:Utsukushii Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Chairwomen Category:Yakuza Category:Retired Bio Category:Dead